


the ugly hat

by tulowhiskey



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Colorado Rockies, Cross-Generational Style Discourse?, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulowhiskey/pseuds/tulowhiskey
Summary: “I come all this way to see you, and you won’t even kiss me hello because you gotta diss my style first? Ouch, Free.”





	the ugly hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spilborghs (carebearstare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearstare/gifts).



> so i know there is absolutely nothing in this that indicates it's christmas, but trust me - it's christmas. well like, a week before. 
> 
> just a cute little thing, inspired by steph's reaction to [this picture](https://twitter.com/chris_iannetta/status/1065674446659301377?s=21), and a low-key otp that needs more love.

Kyle hasn’t seen his boyfriend in nearly two months and he’s been looking forward to this visit for weeks. So when Chris gets in the car and leans in to kiss him hello and Kyle stops him, he’s a little surprised himself. 

“Wait - what the hell are you wearing?” 

He’s no fashionista himself or anything, but he does okay. And there are so many things about Chris that he doesn’t quite understand but loves anyway - the 90s pop culture references that go over his head, the collection of vinyl albums that he insists sounds better than anything through Kyle’s high-end headphones, that whole co-owning and shamelessly pimping a winery thing. But that is one dumb looking hat. 

Chris just looks at him for a moment, relaxed and steady as always, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he answers in a soft deadpan. “They call these clothes, Kyle. I know you’re a child of the mountains, but to the rest of us it’s cold up here.”

Kyle blinks, confused by the answer and pointing a finger upward, in the direction of the ugly hat on his head. "I mean _that_. I don't get it. Is it like, an old guy thing, or a New England thing?" 

Chris clicks his tongue in disapproval, giving Kyle sideways glance. “I come all this way to see you, and you won’t even kiss me hello because you gotta diss my style first? Ouch, Free.” 

Kyle can’t help rolling his eyes, fond like the rest of their interactions, as he pulls away from the pickup area and joins the slow but steady flow of traffic heading away from the airport. “Shouldn’t have worn such a stupid hat if you didn’t wanna get shit about it, Netta.” 

“Whatever. I look good and you know it.” Chris huffs, grumpy - as much as someone so calm and pleasant and steady can be grumpy, anyway. 

“Did I say you didn’t? It’s a stupid hat, but I mean, yeah.” He glances over then, giving Chris as long of a look as he can while he’s behind the wheel. “You always look good.” 

A soft and just slightly smug smile grows across Chris’ face, and he’ll still have to wait for the kiss he wanted now that Kyle’s pulled onto the freeway, but it placates him for now. “Thanks, hon. So do you - but you know that, don’t you?” 

Kyle just grins and takes his hand.


End file.
